theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Syllawen Direnni
Title: Queen of Evermore Age: 86 Race: High-Elf Gender: Female Appearance: By all accounts quite supernaturally beautiful woman, Syllawen Direnni is in the prime of her youth and it shows. The Queen's skin is a polished gold, her features bright and almost Bosmeri in their softness. Her long, auburn hair is arranged in a different flamboyant and ornate style every time Syllawen goes to court. Syllawen will simply not leave the Palace without at least a dozen artisans to follow her litter and tend to her appearance. Skills: Almost none. Great Clan Direnni's attempts to install any of the family trades upon Syllawen during her youth in Balfiera met with resounding failure. If Syllawen does posses any skill whatsoever, it would be in the commune with Faeries, Nymphs and Spriggans, the languages of each she is fluent in. Syllawen has been a passionate lover poetry all her life, although her own compositions are described by all not under the threat of decapitation as terrible beyond endurance. Syllawen is not a particularly charming woman, though her quite unbelivable good looks more than compensate for this. Equipment: Syllawen is normally to be found dressed in any number of a selection of extravagant gowns, each at the very height of fashion. She also likes to carry around an ornate Akavir-styled blade with the Direnni Clan insignia, and often boasts that as a child she could best any of her brothers in one-on-one combat. Background: Born into perhaps the most famous of all Altmer familes outside of the Isles, Syllawen was peculiar amongst Clan Direnni in her stupidity. While not by any means dim-witted, Syllawen was the only one of her siblings to completely shun all academia. Instead Syllawen spent her youth playing with fairies in the Gardens of Balfeira and reading romantic poetry. When the time came to marry her off, the clan was did not know quite what to do with her. By this time her siblings where all storied Alchemists, Court-Wizards or infamous Sorcesses, and in comparison Syllawen seemed quite useless. Her one attribute was her unusual, uncanny beauty, that had been noticed from a young age. Her mother often joked (bitterly) that she had given birth to a Nymph, not a Direnni. Eventually it was decided she would be married off to the Monarch of Evermore, King Titus, as a diplomatic gesture. Titus' last marriage had ended in scandal, and most Bretonish Princesses were warned not to go near him. Nevertheless, this proved quite the diplomatic coup for Clan Direnni, an Alliance with the not inconsiderable Kingdom of Evermore. King Titus himself had no complaints. As expected, as the decades drew on Titus grew old and eventually surcame to death by old age, while his wife only blossomed in her youth. What was not expected was the contents of the late King's will; his consort Lady Syllawen was to be named Queen of Evermore on the event of his death. This caused quite a stir in the sleepy kingdom, some whispered fogery. In the end an independent investigation was brought in from Wayrest that declared the will genuine and quite untampered with, and King Titus' death of natural causes. Nearly two years have passed now since Syllawen's ascent to the throne and many of her subjects are already growing weary of the extravagant Queen. Although she is kind to her subjects, her total lack of experiance in all matters diplomatic have caused many a headache in the court. Naturally Syllawen finds herself trusting Elysana of Wayrest in everything. Syllawen quite looks up to the Queen of Wayrest and fancies herself the next in that tradition, in which she very much includes Queen Potema. As has been said, Queen Syllawen has a poetic imagination. Category:Altmer Category:Evermore Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Royals